1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental water ball and particularly to a ornamental water ball that includes different changeable decorative articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ornamental water ball such as the one shown in FIG. 1 usually includes a spherical ball filled with water and mounted on a base seat. Inside the ball, there could be held a decorative article to increase amusement effect. The ball is fixed on the base seat at an opening by means of a water tight rubber seal. Since the ball is fixed to the base seat, the decorative article held inside is not changeable. It thus lacks variation and becomes not appealing or attractive after a short period of time.